Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 3
Sign Ups (Closed) '''ALL STARS''' #''' '''Sugar-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Zannabanna Zanna] #''' '''Ella-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Zannabanna Zanna] #''' '''Topher-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fakeboy823 Fakeboy] #''' '''Cody-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:NLG343 NLG343] #''' '''Sierra-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Luckyyy Luckyyy] #''' '''Zoey-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Luckyyy Luckyyy] #''' '''Dave-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dianted Dianted] #''' '''Gwen-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:BlazeHead_51 Blaze] #''' '''Shawn-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:BlazeHead_51 Blaze] #''' '''Izzy-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:NanoPower512 Nano] #''' '''Mike-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Conker511 Conker] #''' '''Lightning-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Soundandimage Sound] #''' '''Noah-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:XxSolarEclipsexX XxSolarEclipsexX] #Anne Maria-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:XxSolarEclipsexX XxSolarEclipsexX] '''UNDERDOGS''' #''' '''Danielle-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fakeboy823 Fakeboy] #''' '''Nemo-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:NLG343 NLG343] #''' '''Cindy-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dianted Dianted] #''' '''Daniel-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:NanoPower512 Nano] #''' '''Mack-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Conker511 Conker] #''' '''Jordan-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Soundandimage Sound] #''' '''Jason-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Phyneo Phyneo] #''' '''Mali-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Phyneo Phyneo] #''' '''Talon-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Usitgz Usitgz] #''' '''Talia-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Usitgz Usitgz] #''' '''Kathy-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:DrMarble DrMarble] #Vincent-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:DrMarble DrMarble] #Vins-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:IfraidGryphLW160BSF Ifraid] #Hasudan-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:IfraidGryphLW160BSF Ifraid] Debuters List #Lindsay-Loenev (3rd as Dawn, 3rd as Lindsay and now 1st as Lindsay, she will be smarter i hope) #Dusk-Dawntdrotifan (underdog) #Heather - LWashingtonn (i'm active now :D) #DJ - (Well...I can still take revenge as him XD) - Race c: Interactions (You May Edit) Friendships Cody and Nemo Vincent and Kathy Cody and Gwen Conflicts Lightning and Everyone Lightning and Jordan Relationships Sugar and Cody (First Site: His-Side) Nemo and Danielle (First Site: His-Side) Alliances Nemo, Cody and Gwen Original Characters (Put Your OC's Here) Cindy 2.png|Cindy - THIS IS NOT WHAT I THINK CINDY WOULD LOOK LIKE, BUT THIS IS WHAT I'M GOING TO USE FOR NOW, SO YOU CAN MAKE THE PICTURES AND THINGS. Talia.png|Here's a Talia that needs some tweaking... Talon.png|Talon Nemo-TD-Design Poster.JPG|Here is Nemo. You might want to delete the background. realjordan.png|jordan Challenges (Pictures) Confessionals (Pictures) ShawnConf|Shawn is the first to use the confessional this season ZoeyConf|Zoey's first confessional SierraConf|Sierra's first confessional NoahConf|Noah's first confessional ZoeyConf2|Zoey talks about who she wants eliminated GwenConf|Gwen's first confessional DaveConf|Dave's first confessional NoahConf2|Noah talking about the people in the competition CodyConf|Cody's first confessional SierraConf2|Sierra complaining about her team not liking her idea SierraConf3|Sierra talking about the drama on her team SierraConf4|Sierra thinks Cody's idea to go to Seoul is stupid MikeConf|Mike's first confessional ZoeyConf3|Zoey's sarcasm after Izzy says that she has issues NemoConf|Nemo's first confessional NemoConf2|Nemo talking about who he wants to eliminate NemoConf3|Nemo talking about how he wants to go to Rio CodyConf2|Cody saying how Chris is going to like his team name idea Elimination Ceremonies (Pictures) Random Gallery Elimination Table Episode 1: Where Are We Headed? Recap '''Chris: Last season on Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs, 29 actors competed for another million dollars. After 22 long and enduring episodes, we made it to our finalists. An athletic, non supporter All Star and a calm and cool Underdog. In the end Lightning took home the million dollars thus making Topher our runner up! This season we have 28 travellers, hey maybe there will be some new faces, a new jumbo jet and a whole bunch of the world to mess up. Now hop on board and get ready to fly on Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 3!''' Pre Chat '''Chris: Welcome everyone to Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 3!''' Cody and Nemo: *sleeping* Lightning *Arrives and screams* SHA-LIGHTNING IN DA BUILDING!!!!!! Dave: *Covers ears* Yeah, we don't care. Cindy: Do you, really not, or in the... Dave: *Sighs* Lightning: Ofcourse he does care everyone cares about Sha-Lightning!!! Jordan: *shots with a fake shotgun in the air* Cody: *got shaken up with Lightning,Nemo,Dave,Cindy and Jordan* Huh? What's happening Nemo: *puts on glasses* Go to the pilot's cabin and check. Cody: Well, OK. *gets up, is shown wearing yellow and black-polka dotted boxers and a white undershirt* Jordan: Chil out ya'll it's just a fake shotgun. *throws it away* Lightning: Are you Sha-Crazy, that is not how you come in claiming all the attention away from the real champion here, Lightning! Jordan: Shut up you Anabolic clone of Michael Jordan! Cody: *still in sleepwear* Guys, the cable is broken. Lightning: Oh sha-please I am not a clone of that guy he is a clone of me everyone is a clone of Sha-Lightning!! I'm not some looser like Cody. Jordan: Atleast he know how to shut up! Vincent: This is stupid, why did I even sign up for this? Kathy: Don't you want to win the million? Vincent: *Shrugs* Kathy: Fine, one less person I have to deal with. '''Chris: Oooo tension my fave!!!''' Lightning: Look what I can do *gives Cody a wedgy* Vincent: Great, just what we need, another bully. Shawn: (CONF) wasn't Lightning always a bully? Jordan: *pushes Lightning away from Cody picks up the fake shot and points it in his face* Leave that boy alone if you do it again I'll make sure this shotgun is real and you can say goodbye to your face! Gwen: woah, you've only been here a few minutes and you're already making enemies Lightning. Kathy: (CONF) Lightning is giving me a massive headache. On the positive side, I know who im going to vote for. Lightning: Oh sha-please Gwen atleast I don't steal someone else's boyfriend and than dumb him for no reason other than that I am a selfish b**ch. Jordan: *pushes Lightning a blodnose* And threat girl with some respect! *walks off* Lightning: AHHH my nose!! It's bleeding!! OH you'll be struck by Lightning! *holding his nose* Anne Maria: *arrives, spraying her hair spray* Ay yo, another season of this junk? Let's hope Freakkiel ain't here. Noah: *coughs* Wow, can you not? *coughs from the spray* Gwen: you were annoying in All Stars, you're still annoying now, (slaps Lightning) and for the record, i broke up with Duncan only because he still has feelings for Courtney. you stupid jerk. (walks away) Kathy: Ugh! I cant take this anymore! Zoey: (CONF) Once again, I'm back! And so I don't expect eighth place again, I will be playing this season much differently than ever. Sierra: (CONF) Well, Lightning was the one person I DIDNT want to win. But I guess Ill try my best and that's all that matters! :) Lightning: Sha-please Gwen Don't lie you broke up with him because you were a selfish b**ch and found a 5 days friendship more important than a 3 years relationship and even worse you let him go back in jail, what he did was something to impress you and you just stood there and laught as a big villain! Vincent: Relax Kathy. Let them be dumb for awhile. They'll get over it. Kathy: Thanks. (CONF) Vincent seems like an OK guy, wouldnt mind him staying awhile, unlike Lightning. Dave: *To Gwen and Lightning* *Sighs* Both of you, are just plain annoying! Vincent: I second that. Noah: Interesting. (CONF) I ranked 7th last time... that's not good enough. Sure, this game sucks and so do the people, but I need to make it to the end. Maybe I could play the Heather game, backstab, bully, break up, get my hairshaved but win two seasons later? Sounds cool. Gwen: Dave please don't get involved, and Lightning you're hair makes you look like an old man. Jason: Well things seem to be very lively... Dave: *To Gwen* Whatever. Noah: *rolls eyes* Always so happy, little miss sunshine Gwen? Zoey: Can't we just all get along? (CONF) Before we started this season, I made a list of the people I want out. 1) Lightning. 2) Lightning. 3) Lightning. 4) Lightning. 5). Lightning. 6) Lightning. 7) Lightning. 8) Lightning. 9) Ligtning. 10) Lightning!!!!! Lightning: Please Gwen, you're just jelouse of my white hair!! I'm atleast remembered of being amazing you're remembered of being a boyfriend kisser who dumbs boys for fun!! Jordan: (CONF) These people drive me crazy, and how much I can't stand that Michael Jordan clone, he is right I don't remember much more than that of Gwen (END CONF) Mali: *smiles happily* I can't believe I'm here on Total Drama! Gwen: (CONF) why are the boys such a**holes?, except for a few.. Dave: (CONF) I... can't stand anyone here, especially that arrogant block of muscle, Lightning. He's first one out, my bet. (END CONF) Noah: (CONF) Is everyone in this competition so messed up? Jordan: Chris where is the food? Cindy: So... anyone here, not want to fight? Like, seriously!? (CONF) Of course I don't want to fight with anyone... for now. (END CONF) Kathy: I would prefer less yelling. Cindy: Either way, I want some peace, and quiet. Dave: I don't think you're gonna get that here, with these animals. Shawn: i would prefer it if we all got along, but you don't see me complaining. Jordan: Don't worry I only stand up for the one who can't stand up for themself because the one who bully them is too strong. Kathy: Well what do you call that then Shawn? Shawn: i would call it someone made a small comment then it erupted into something so much bigger. Kathy: Ugh. I need a breather. I got a headache. '''Chris: Chef left food in the common area Jordan. (CONF) I can tell this is going to be a very drama filled season! (END CONF) Do you guys want to know your teams?''' Cindy: Sure, I guess. Dave: Whatever. Nemo: I want to trade to the all-stars. Would anybody want to switch teams? Cindy: It doesn't work like that. Nemo: Looks like Noah wants to! Cindy: I don't think he wants to. >.> Shawn: can we just see what the teams are please? Kathy: As long as im not with Lightning. '''Chris: Team 1 is Sugar, Topher, Cody, Sierra, Gwen, Lightning and Noah! Team 2 is Ella, Zoey, Dave, Shawn, Izzy, Mike and Anne Maria. Team 3 is Vins, Vincent, Talia, Mali, Mack, Jordan and Daniel. Team 4 is Danielle, Nemo, Cindy, Kathy, Hasudan, Jason and Talon. That's right 4 teams this season! The first in TD history! So I suggest you start conversing over strategies and what not.''' Jason: So...hows it going team? Kathy: Hi. Cindy: Nice team. (CONF) I guess. (END CONF) Anyways, doin' good, and, hey Kathy. Kathy: i'm just glad Chris annouceing the teams calmed everything down. Never thought i'd be gratful for him. Gwen: (CONF) ugh...on a team with Lightning, i guess Chris was doing that just to annoy me or something?, i don't really know... Mali: So how are you guys doing? Vincent: With the execption of me just surviving World War III, im good. Mali: I know right! Theres so much hate here it sucks... Vincent: The world is divided into two different people, the smarties, and the knuckleheads. Its the knuckleheads like Lightning that cause all the problems, but its the smarties like you and me who have to clean up after their mess. '''Chris: Your first challenge is to come up with a team name and to pick the first destination! The best three will be safe from elimination. You have until 12/24/13 at 9pm EST. NOW GO!''' Team 1 Sugar: Maybe the "Victorious Champions" and the destination could maybe be Egypt? Noah: Sure. Whatever. *rolls eyes* Lightning: NO I am last seasons winner so I can decide what team name cause I know best, Let's do Team Sha-Lightning!! OR Team Thunder man!! Sierra: How about Chris Is Really, Really, Really, Really, Really Even Hotter? You know he loves flattery. And we can go the Amazon! Chris loves to see us in danger, right? Noah: What about 'Team Shut The Heck Up', it sounds good. Lightning: No way is should be Sha-Lightning Is Really, Really, Really, Really, Really Even Hotter! Sierra: Do you guys wanna win this challenge or no? Lightning, if you don't corporate with us, your the next one of the chopping block! Lightning: I am not on the chopping block I am the chopping block!!! Sierra: (CONF) Do any of these people want to win? Cody: Let's call our team "Team Chris" and let's go to Seoul (CONF) I always want to go there. Gwen: why not....the Stupendous All Stars and are next destination could be...Las Vegas? Lightning: oh sha-please Gwen we can't win with your suggestions, the only thing you are good at is cheating and breaking people hearth. If we have to do that we might ask you! Cody: Team Chris and Seoul it is! Gwen: what the heck is you're problem?, seriously Lightning, get a life. Lightning: Just accept it Gwen you're a villain a terrible terrible villain who use peoples feeling to get far in the game. Gwen: OK, fine, maybe i am a terrible villain, hell was i even a villain!?, i mean look at you!, you lost to Cameron in the final of Revenge of the Island!, and you say you're a great athlete!?, give me a break you stupid jerk! Lightning: I lost again a Genius dork you lost against a fat fart machine!! What is worse I waas winning untill Cameron cheated!! You got ran out by a butter donkey! Gwen: Cameron didn't cheat you stupid idiot!, you just suck! Lightning *picks up Gwen and throws her into the the bathtub of Chris* You suck!! Gwen: (gets out and rugby tackles Lightning and starts punching him) you suck!! Cody: *breaks up arguement* Woah, woah, woah. I already want to go to Seoul, and we managed to be Team Chris! Gwen: sorry Cody, gosh...i need to sit down...(walks away from the area) Lightning: *throws water in Gwen's face* Team Lightning!!! Gwen: grr........(throws a bucket of water over Lightning) this isn't YOU'RE TEAM! Lightning *locks Gwen up in the confesional* Team Lightning it is! Gwen: (angrily kicks the confessional door down) Team Lightning is never gonna be our team name!, it sucks like you! Cody: *breaks up arguement* I guess we have to stick with Team Chris... And Seoul! Lightning: Or we can call it "Team Gwen is a terrible person who uses a persons heart as weapon to break them down!" But since your name is in it it wouldn't let us win so Team Lightning is better! Gwen: i don't want our name to be Team Gwen, i want it to be something everybody agrees on. Lightning: Yeah a name like Team Sha-Lightning, everyone agree's with that and if you don't you are not in my team!! Cody: *angry, looking at Lightning* Lightning, everyone wants Team Chris! DO YOU HEAR ME? Gwen: i'm OK with Team Chris. Lightning: *put's Gwen back into the confesional and gives Cody a wedgy and hang him from the roof of the plain* Team Lightning it is!! Gwen: the door is broken you jerk! (walks right out of the confessional) and leave Cody alone! Cody: Gwen! Help me! My pants are about to fall down! Sierra: (CONF) S**t just went down! Gwen: (unhooks Cody from the roof) are you OK? Cody: *pulls up pants* Thanks. And I am thinking to name it Team Chris. Guys, where do you want to go? Lightning *tackles Gwen and hold her down* Gwen: (punches Lightning in the face) that's it!, i'm asking for a team swap! Cody: *holds Gwen's hand* I'll go with you. Gwen: (removes Cody's hand) nice try Cody, it's not gonna work. Sierra: And Cody were not going to Seoul! (CONF) Why the hell would we go to Seoul? Lightning: AAH My sexy face has been hit by Gwen's ugly fist!!!! Gwen: gosh, you're starting to sound like Alejandro now... Cody: Then you can stay here. *angry, at Lightning* Lightning. You should do a team swap. *idle, at Sierra* Sierra, I always want to go there. '''Chris: 1. No team swap 2. If you guys don't reach an agreement by 9pm EST I will pick the best team name and location.''' Cody: Team Chris and Seoul. Sierra: (CONF) Cody has gotten so much less attractive! Seoul, like seriously... We are obviously not going to win and that means he's the first one to go. Cody: What! (CONF) Sierra, I bet you he's going to like the name! (END CONF) Lightning: Team Sha-Lightning and we go to Greece!!! Cody: *at Lightning* Too bad Lightning, we are Team Chris and we are going to Seoul. Lightning (CONF) That Cody baby can admit the awesomeness that is me!! HE must go (END CONF) Sierra: Since we all can't decide, we are Team Chris and were going to Greece! Cody: Right now, it's Seoul. We don't know why Chris likes Greece. Gwen: instead of Seoul, why not somewhere like....uhh...Germany? Cody: Germany it is! Team 2 Ella: Maybe we can be the "Combat Warriors" and the destination could be New York. Dave: How about... the "Dangerous Defenders".... ahhhhh..... and.... let's go to... Hollywood. *Shrugs* Why not? Anne Maria: The "Fabulous Guidettes" and New Jersey. Duh. *sprays hair* Mike: The Multi Taskers - AND AUSTRALIA! Izzy: I WANT TO BE CALLED "THE DIZZY IZZY'S!!" or "EXPLOSIVO'S BOOM BOOM CREW!!" And we can go to The Middle Of The Pacific Ocean, I want to blow it up!! :P Mike: What Okay, what ever, let's see what's picked Zoey: How about the Ultimate All-Stars? We are some of the best contestants of all time. :) Plus, we need to go to Newfoundland! Chris would love that! Anne Maria: Sorry Red, but, classy All-Stars only. >.> Fabulous Guidettes it is. Zoey: NO! We are the Ultimate All-Stars! And we are going to Newfoundland. Anne Maria: UH, no, we are the Fabulous Guidettes, and we are going to New Jersey with my baby Vito. <3 Mike: Oh brother, I like both, so how about the Fabulous All-Stars! and we go to austaraia? Mike: (CONF) Doesn't she know vito's dead, oh wait, no one does, hmm, EH? Zoey: Thanks, Mike! I love that idea! But if we wanna win we have to go to Chris's home terf! Anne Maria: No, baby, Fabulous Guidettes! It's our only chance. Little Red Riding Mess here can go get lost somewhere, maybe with a new hairdo Shawn: i say we call ourselves The Ultimate Underdogs, and our next place to go could be....Japan. Zoey: I am team captain! We are the Fabulous All-Stars and were going to Newfoundland! AND THATS FINAL!! Izzy: *mimicking Zoey* I am team captain! We are the "Explosivo's Boom Boom Crew" and were going to the Pacific Ocean! AND THATS FINAL!! *no longer* You.... got..... ISSSUUUUUUUES :D Zoey: (CONF) *rolls eyes* I've got the issues... (End CONF) FINE! Be whatever team you want but I won't be responsible for the loss. Mike: Fabulous All-Stars! and we go to New Jersey! DEAL! Izzy: Izzy thinks that Zoey should relax a little, it is just a game, Lets Be "The Dizzy Izzies" and we go to New Jersey then? Mike: Let's have a vote! The Dizzy Izzy's or The Fabulous All-stars! Shawn: uhhh...i vote for....The Fabulous All Stars! Mike: me too! :) Zoey: Fine! I like the Fabulous All-Stars and NJ, but don't blame me if we lose. (CONF) We are so going to lose... :( '''Chris: If you guys don't reach an agreement by 9pm EST then I will pick the best team name and location.''' Mike: We Have Picked The Fabulous All Stars! '''Chris: And what location?''' Mike: New Jursey? Zoey: NO! We decided Newfoundland! Zoey: I guess were the Fabulous All-Stars and were going to Fabulous New Jersey! *smiles* (CONF) Were doomed! Team 3 Vincent: I cant really think of a good name, but how about going to Russia? Mali: I have a suggestion. How about Fearless Falcons? Vincent: Im up for that, its not like I can come up with something better. Mali: Maybe someone else has other suggestions? *looks at her teammates* Vincent: Well thats fantastic, everyone else is taking a nap or something, so it looks like its just us for now. Jordan: What about Team Lonesome Eagles! Mack: Team Overcats! The Over Powerd Under CATS! :) and destination - Las Vegas Daniel: Are we doing birds? THE RISKY RAVENS!! And I Like Rio, Brazil! Talia: I think that Las Vegas is too close to Area 51 to be another location. What do you guys think about the name, the 'Tenacious Pterodactyls'? Vincent: I still think Russia would be a good idea. Jordan: Why? We should go American, Team stars and stripes! Vincent: Where in America? '''Chris: If you guys don't reach an agreement by 9pm EST then I will pick the best team name and location.''' Jordan: Nashville or the wildwest. Team 4 Cindy: Maybe... Ooh! We could be called the 'Furious Fighters!' WOOHOO! First destination? PARIS! The city of love! Kathy: The name is good, but didnt they go to Paris in the first World Tour? I suggest Rio De Janeiro. Jason: The names fine...and how Pamplona? You know the city that the running of the bulls takes place? Kathy: Chris would love that. The man would love nothing more then seeing us getting gored by bulls. Talon: That does sound quite like Chris... So do we all agree on 'Furious Fighters' and Pamplona? Nemo: We should do Furious Fighters and Seoul! (CONF) I love Seoul, should they listen to me? Yes, they did (END CONF) Kathy: As much as I would prefer something without death by bull, Pamplona is a garentee that we will win. Nemo: I don't know... Chris hates bulls. Not the Chicago Bulls, for that matter. Kathy: Even if he does hate bulls, Pamplona is garenteed pain for us, which he loves. Nemo: No! He hates Pamplona. I want to go to Seoul! Kathy: Um ... I think think Pamplona is better. (CONF) There is something really off about Nemo. Nemo: Are you CRAZY? DO YOU WANT US TO LOSE?!!!!!! Kathy: No, what do you base Chris hating Pamplona on? Nemo: It has lot of bulls. Kathy: And why does he hate bulls? Nemo: He got rammed by a bull and he got in the hospital. Now he has a phobia of bulls except the Chicago Bulls. Jason: I say that we have a team vote! Nemo: I vote Seoul! Jason: My vote goes for Pamplona. Nemo: Jason? YOU WANT US TO LOSE! Jason: *rolls eyes* Dude...you have no proof that Chris hates Pomplona other than your word... '''Chris: If you guys don't reach an agreement by 9pm EST then I will pick the best team name and location.''' Cindy: We decided on... the Furious Fighters! And location... Rio De Janeiro, I guess. Nemo: And we want to go to Seoul! Cindy: No, we don't. Nemo: Rio de Janeiro? (CONF) I can't wait to go there! This is my first time! Brazil, here we come! (END CONF) '''Chris: Nice team name and location. I like it.''' Cindy: Yahoo! Nemo: Yes! Rio de Janerio! Here we come! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Barf Bag Ceremony 1: TBA=